Daughter of the Ori
by AdriatheOrici
Summary: Inside, read the thoughts of Adria, the Orici of the Ori, on her mother, Vala Mal Doran, after the episode Counterstrike. Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Adria, even though I’d love to do so!


**Daughter of the Ori**

_(Setting: Stargate SG-1 season 10; right after the episode "Counterstrike")_

Onboard the Ori mothership (or how my mother would say _Ori battlecruiser_) I had been traveling on for a couple of days, I sat in my chambers pondering upon my life – my destiny. Various servants surrounded me, offering any delight I might want, yet I sent them away needlessly. However, the only necessity I desired was my mother. My mother; how she was a completely different subject. She, who had abandoned me once again – the second time in my short life! The first time one of the Priors of the Ori, onboard one of the many Ori motherships I had occupied this new galaxy recently discovered, had implied that she had not cared for me and I had believe them. Her faith in the evil beings in this galaxy turned her against me. That I was an abomination to her…all because I was of the Ori… Even after I had healed her and, then, showed her the true powers of the Ori – that the power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied! Earlier memories of encounters with my mother resurfaced.

_"I shall name you Adria," my mother's voice hunts my thoughts, "after my mother. She was a very…strong woman. Her name was Adria."_ I had said in reply that I had loved the name Adria even though I had known my mother, Vala Mal Doran, had lied to me. It was not her mother who was named Adria but her stepmother, a woman she purely hated. Yet, I still I liked the name Adria. Absolutely lovely it is, although not as important like Orici was though.

Originally I had proudly stated that my name was Orici (meaning "from one, all will learn") given by the Ori worshippers upon the mothership where I was born since that is what everyone called me. Yet, in a trick to humanize me, I had been given the name Adria instead, and insisted upon, by my mother. Thus, now I carry the name Adria, the Orici of the Ori, in an effort to keep one part of my mother with me. Even though she has abandoned me, I know that she still loves me and that she wants to be with me. That is why I let her friends, the unbelievers who have mistakenly gotten the idea that the Ori were evil, live the last time I saw them the time their allies the Jaffa used their weapon built by the evil beings in this galaxy against my followers, wiping them out endlessly - a crime I shall never forgive. 

As I started to replay that day, where I had met my mother once more when I had looked upon her with great joy that my beloved mother had not abandoned me and that she had returned to claim me, when I encircled my arms around my young mother I felt how tense and hesitant she was, over in my mind again. I had been so naïve to think that should my mother would just forget everything so dear to her and return to me out of her good faith! Why would not she see the true path to Enlightenment, which is a gift to all true believers?! 

There was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was at the door, I announced, "Come in, Tomin. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Orici," Tomin whispered after he bowed before my presence. He started to reminisce. "It is that you look like your mother, very much. Both blessed with beauty, grace, and intelligence. I miss her terribly…"

Feeling sympathy towards the man that had been my mother's husband, Tomin of Ver Isca in the Ori home galaxy, who was like a father to me, I answered, "We will get my mother back and save her soul once and for all. I promise you that!" I had accepted my destiny, and so shall my mother accept hers as a true believer of Origin and the Mother of the Orici. I glanced upon Tomin's face, which showed gratitude and appreciation.

"Hallowed are the children of the Ori," I declared aloud, acknowledging the Ori and all they have done for their followers, and Tomin following in prayer, "Hallowed are we; hallowed are the Ori."

As we reached our current destination and the Ori mothership dropped out of higher-space, I pushed those haunting thoughts away from my mind – my thoughts of my mother, who I did not hate for either naming me after a person she despised, for being a Nonbeliever, mimicking to be a True Believer when she was not, or for abandoning me – to bid Tomin farewell. Finally, I prepared myself to save many more souls of the unbelievers in this galaxy that has been long protected by evil while the Ori and their followers prospered. Evil that will be crushed until it thrives no more. It is time to continue with my crusade once more for the Ori – the true all powerful gods – for I am not only the leader of the Ori Army but their daughter, the Orici!

_Author's Note: Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
